


Forever in me

by NeoThePsycho



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Hits You In The Feels, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Song fic, Unrequited Love, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoThePsycho/pseuds/NeoThePsycho
Summary: Mumbo looking back on all the good memories.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Forever in me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic because i heard this song and got hit by a wave of inspiration 
> 
> The song is called Your Gonna Live Forever In Me by John Mayer.

A great big bang and dinosaurs  
Fiery raining meteors  
It all ends unfortunately

Mumbo was in his industrial district working on another farm. He was almost done, just putting the last touches on the redstone, this farm was particularly difficult besuse it had tnt in the design. Grian had come by a while ago and was talking with Mumbo as he worked. Mumbo mindlessly built up the redstone he couldn't help but watch the way Grians face lit up and the way his eyes would shined with curiosity as he asked what Mumbo how all the redstone worked.

Mumbo had always been amazed at the way Grian seemed to glow, happiness following everywhere he went. As Mumbo explained what the farm was and how the redstone worked he admired the way Grian would bounce on the balls of his feet, jumping in the air to take fight and see the farm in its entirety. 

So when Grian asked to be the first one to hit the lever to turn the farm on, of course he said yes, after all he could never really deny Grian anything, no matter how hard he tried to he alway failed to the excitement that shone so brightly in his eyes. 

He should have seen it coming, he should have probably checked over the redstone once more before he turned it on but he completely forgot to. After placing in the last of the redstone and filling the droppers with the necessary tnt he went ahead and let Grian hit the lever. 

And it all exploded with a big bang right in both of their faces. 

They both stood there shocked for a few seconds, before looking at each other and bursting into laughter. They stayed laughing for a long time, the adrenaline of the explosion fueling their hysteria. 

Mumbo should have have been mad, or sad, or even disappointed that it didn't work but he wasn't, he couldn't ever stay mad at Grian, he was just to genuine and looking back on it he wouldn't have changed anything, it was a good moment, Grians excitement, their shocked faces and the laughter that ensued was a good moment. 

But you're gonna live forever in me  
I'll guarantee, just wait and see

Parts of me were made by you  
And planets keep their distance too  
The moon's got a grip on the sea 

They were on top of Grians base, the sky was clear and they were watching the stars that twinkled above them. Grian was pointing out the constellations, explaining what they mean and the history behind them. But Mumbo wasn't watching the stars all that much, 

Instead he was watching Grian. Watching the way his eyes would flash with excitement when he spotted a new constellation, his arm coming up to point at it and adamantly explain what it was and the history behind it. Mumbo admired the way the moon reflected in Grians eyes. He loved the way the moonlight shifted through his hair making it seem almost silver.

He hadn't wanted the moment to end, in their peaceful bubble on the roof his heart was full to the point where it might have burst. He was so happy. 

And you're gonna live forever in me  
I guarantee, it's your destiny

Life is full of sweet mistakes  
And love's an honest one to make  
Time leaves no fruit on the tree

It was christmas time again and the hermitcraft christmas party was coming soon. Mumbo and Grian had teamed up to make pies for the occasion, and while Mumbo was dreadful at cooking, Grain despites being one of the best bakers on the server, couldn't be trusted not to make a catastrophic mess in the kitchen. 

And while Mumbo did try to help he mostly ended up watching (chaperoning some hermits would say.) There was christmas music playing in the background and he couldn't help watching Grian as he worked on the pies.

It was breathtaking the way Grian moved around the kitchen, it was like a dance, everything was graceful and measured. Mumbo couldn't help being happy as he watched Grian singing and dancing around the kitchen as he made the pies.  
By the time the pies were done and cooled it was time to go to the party, it would be held in one of the houses in the christmas district. As t  
hey walked through the district Mumbo once again caught himself watching Grian as they made their way to the party. As they walked and talked Grian seemed so alive, bouncing on his feet, running ahead before turning around to walk backwards to face Mumbo as he talked. 

They talked about everything and nothing, Mumbo enjoyed the way Grian would light up and speak a little bit faster when he talked about something he was passionate about. This time of year most of the trees had lost all their leaves but the pine trees that remains were beautifully decorated with ornaments and colorful lights. Mumbo once again found himself lost in the beauty of Grians eyes, the colorful lights reflecting to make them brighter than they already were. The snow on the ground reflected the colorful sunset basking everything in beautifully colored light. 

The scene was so breathtaking Mumbo thought his heart just might give out on him. He was almost sad when they reached the party but the echoing cries of hi’s and hello’s from the other hermits made the sadness disappear pretty quickly but Mumbo won't forget the way the color of the sunset reflected off Grians hair or just how happy he was walking through the christmas district pointing out the beautiful builds and the masterfully decorated trees. 

But you're gonna live forever in me  
I guarantee, it's just meant to be

And when the pastor asks the pews  
For reasons he can't marry you  
I'll keep my word and my seat

Mumbo thought he might cry, whether he was happy or sad he couldn't tell. Grian looked so good in his suit, even if he did have to get Mumbo to tie the tie because he didn't know how. He didn't know how to feel so he fell back on what he had always done, he watched Grian. Grian seemed like he was going to cry too, his eyes were bright with excitement and tears and love, and Mumbo decided that he was happy too. 

As they stood up there with the priest Mumbo decided that he was happy that he go to stand up there with him, even if he was standing behind him and not in front of him, even if he was standing there as the best man and not the groom, even if it wasn't him that he was marrying, even if his heart felt so heavy that it might just fall out. And as Grian kissed the man he loved Mumbo shed just a few tears, but they were tears of happiness. At least that's what he told everyone, that's what he told Grian when he was laughing at him later, that's what he told himself. 

And as he watched Grian sing and dance and laugh and smile at the reception and he thought back on all the good memories that he had with Grian he decided that he was happy. He decided that even if he wasn't the one that Grian was singing and laughing and dancing with, he was happy, beuses he got to live every day seeing that Grian was happy. That his eyes would always be as bright as the sun, that he would radiate the same happiness that Mumbo always remembered, and even if Mumbo wasn't the one to give him all that happiness, and that was ok. 

He got to see Grian happy and that was good enough for him, he will always have the memories, and he was sure that there will be many more to come. Some part of him will always love Grian, love his bright eyes, excited smile, and contagious laugh, but so does someone else and that is perfectly fine. So when Grian asked him to dance with him Mumbo accepted with light feet and a heavy heart he danced and sang and laughed with Grian and he was happy because Grian was happy. 

But you're gonna live forever in me  
I'll guarantee, just wait and see

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is my first time writing a story so i really hope you liked it. I always appreciate feed back so comments are welcome. also i'm really bad with spelling and grammar so sorry if there were any mistakes,


End file.
